pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140615162749
Hey Kevin! Erstmal sorry, dass ich solange nicht mehr schreiben konnte... Jetzt wo ich dachte das wird wieder besser drücken uns die Lehrer nochmal schön Tests und Vorträge auf die Augen -.- Haha, ich spoilere aber etwas weniger als, dass ich mich voll spoilere :'D Das kommt aber eher daher, dass ich kaum Leute kenne die in den selben Fandoms sind wie ich >.< Und sonst spoilere ich meine Cousine voll, die versteht zwar kein Wort, aber wenigstens versteht sie es wenn ich sie zuspoilere, weil sie das gleiche Problem hat :'D Haha, das mit den Reviews ist ne ziemlich gute Idee, aber wenn ich mich zuspoilere dann möchte ich meistens ganz bestimmte Dinge heraus finden und dann lese ich dann mal schnell im Internet irgendwelche Seiten durch :D Haha, das Internet ist nicht sicher O.o bzw. ich bin nicht sicher vor dem Internet xD Meine Eltern haben mir vor ein paar Tagen Hamlet bestellt und es ist gestern angekommen *-* Ich hab es heute Mittag angefangen zu lesen :D Verdammt schwirieg, aber macht super Spaß! Haha, aber wenn sie dann durch magische Weise wiedererweckt werden und man hat keine Ahnung warum ist das auch bullshit... Haha, naja bei manchen ist es egal, aber wenn z.B. Aika am Ende wiederbelebt worden wäre (bei Blast of Tempest; war übrigens kein Spoiler, da ich glaube das Anime fängt an und einem wird ins Gesicht geschleudert, dass ein Mädchen namens Aika Fuwa gestorben ist xD Ähm... Ich muss sagen, in dieser Klammer kam eigentlich ein verdammter Spoiler über verschiedenste Beziehungen zwischen Charakteren und wenn man hasst und wenn nicht, aber als ich bemerkt habe, dass ich damit die hälfte der Story gespoilert habe, habe ich das ganze wieder entfernt :'D) In letzter Zeit bin ich kaum dazu gekommen ein neues Anime anzufangen... Leider, nachdem war ersteinmal Schluss, ich brauch jetzt aber auch erst einmal ne kleine Auszeit um darüber nachzudenken, haha... Naja, ich gucke momentan nur Anime aus der Spring Season (immer noch...) und Black Bullet und Mekakucity Actors werden immer grausamer (und ich weiß, dass Mekakucity Actors jetzt nichts mehr raushauen kann, puhhhh :D) außerdem habe ich ein bisschen Date a Live weiter geschaut und arghhhh Miku ist so eine doofe Zicke >.< Dass sie Shido nicht helfen will Tohka zu befreien, arghhh, das kotzt mich leicht an. Sogar Kurumi hilft den beiden! Und ich muss sagen, ich habe Kurumi gehasst, aber Momentan finde ich sie voll in Ordnung :D Aber es hat mich sehr gerührt, dass alle auch wenn sie unter dem "Miku-Fluch" stehen, sehen wie viel Tohka Shido bedeutet und das die beiden etwas zwischen Freunde und Paar sind xD Höhöhö, also für mich ist zwischen Freunde und Paar "ineinander verliebt sein, nur kein Mut haben zusagen, was man für den anderen empfindet"! Also wehe darauß wird nichts >.< Da fällt mir ein ich gucke gerade Mal wieder eine große Anzahl an Harem-Animes O.o 5 von 8 sind Harem, höhöhö... Sowas sollte ich meinem Herzen eigentlich nicht antun... Ich habe gerade mal nach gedacht als du gesagt hast, dass ich dir bisher nur gute Animes empfohlen habe, ob ich überhaupt mal einen Anime zu Ende geguckt habe, der mir nicht gefallen hat. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich einige wahrscheinlich dabei habe, die dir glaube ich nicht gefallen würden (omg, ich habe da so ein paar die echt verdammt komische Otome-Game Animes sind :'D)... Mir ist gerade eingefallen ich habe vor ca. einem Monat tatsächlich ein verdammt dummes Anime geguckt, dass ich zu Anfang richtig gehasst habe, weil mich die Charaktere einfach nur wütend gemacht haben und alle dumm waren und sowieso das kein Sinn gemacht hat und am Ende war der richtig toll *-* Haha, ich bin sooo froh, dass ich den zu Ende geguckt habe (ich habe noch kein Anime richtig abgebrochen, weil es nicht mochte), auch wenn ich sagen muss, manche Charaktere die ich am Anfang nicht mochte, mochte ich auch am Ende nicht, aber meine beiden verhassten Charaktere sind zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren geworden :'D Haha, naja es wäre mir eigentlich egal ob Manga oder Anime :DD Obwohl ich bisher mehr Mangas gelesen habe, als Animes geguckt :'D Haha, ja, das stelle ich mir genau so vor! Aber auch allgemein das Aussehen, also z.B. habe ich ein Hörbuch gehört, indem zwei Jungen die Seelen der Personen sehen konnten und die hatten verschiedene Farben und Formen z.B. ein Mann hatte Beispielsweise einen blauen Hund als Seele, die beiden haben dass Allgemein "die Seele" der Menschen genannt. Ich würde das aber zusammen deuten, für mich wäre das Seele und Aura zusammen, denn meiner Meinung nach zeigt die Seele was ein Mensch ist (also in diesem Fall wäre die Form, die Seele; einem Hund ähnlich, also ist er sehr treu) und die Aura wie ein Mensch ist (also die Farbe für die Aura; indiesem Fall blau, für ruhig). Also wäre die Person jemand treues und gleichzeitig ruhiges. Aber in der Form stimme ich dir zu! Für mich ist die Seele etwas, dass im Körper ist und die Aura etwas was außerhalb vom Körper ist. Nur habe ich Schwiriegkeiten mit eine genaue Form (also wie in diesem Hörbuch z.B. in Tiergestallt) vorzustellen. Jedenfalls bei einer Seele. Eine Aura stelle ich mir irgendwie so wie in einem Shoujo-Manga vor, wenn da irgendwelche Sachen um die rumfliegen, haha (als gutes Beispiel könnte ich Mekakucity Actors gerade nennen (das kein Shoujo-Manga ist, haha) denn da läuft der Hauptcharakter nur in Unterhose über eine Wiese, jedenfalls in einem Traum xD Leicht verstörrende Szene, aber da fliegt auch so ein Zeug um ihn herum und in diesem Moment hat er eine positive Aura). Außerdem denke ich, dass sich die Aura dem Verhalten der Person anpasst, also irgendwie passt sich die Aura dem Zustand der Seele an. Nochmal zur Seele, ich kann mir die Form nicht genau vorstellen, aber meine Vorstellung ist am ehesten die aus dem Hörbuch, mit den Tierformen oder ich denke, dass sie die Form von Edelsteinen annehmen... Ich weiß auch nicht xD Haha, oh super! Ich freue mich :D Ja, das ist wirklich schräg, bei Mangas ist es ja noch schlimmer als bei Animes, da es ja gar kein einheitliches System gibt, sondern wirklich jeder Verlag das macht was er will O.o Und auf Mangas ab 16 for adult drauf schreiben -.- *hust* meine lieben Freunde von Egmont Manga *hust* LG Sina